fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
TusoTeuthis (SuperNatural)
Summary The TusoTeuthis is a 30 meter Long Semi-Aquatic Squid first discovered frozen in ice with Another Giant Creature, For the people that have seen it such Inuits and tourists while it was being escorted to facility 07, they often think of it as the Kraken, but further examinations conclude it is a squid that was enlarged in size due to deep waters, as the bottom of the ocean is only discovered at 7% by now, it is possible it originated from a deeper part. Background A Research ship had hit some ice somewhere in the Antarctic, many crew members saw that a large chunk of ice was broken off and they could see a giant eye, an dlater more cracks begin to appear and break of lots of ice chunks until revealing a giant squid trapped within the ice, the captain was apparently a friend of one of the general’s in The SCF, and called them over to escort whatever this thing is. Appearance |-|First Discovery= The Creature appeared to have skin similar to that of a regular giant squid although it’s tail-flaps are shaped like a tipped-Arrow, it has 12 tentacles instead of 10, and the eyes are the size of common bicycle wheels. X-ray shows it has a bargain almost the same size of a sperm whale, and it’s beak seems to be sharpened. And it’s length is around 28 meters. |-|After Appearance evolution= The squid now seems to have a different skin colour ranging at grey and cyan, the tentacles seem to slightly longer adding slight more length up to 31 meters, the hooks on its tentacles are barbed, The Eyes are now the size of truck Wheels and actually it seems to only have One Eye, it seems to have a boost in normal animal intelligence, and it has 4 tail-flaps shaped like an arrow tip, and seems to have strong but flexible cartilage in its head and tentacles as for protection, the most interesting thing about the cartilage is that it’s stronger than rock, but it’s highly flexible making the squid quite agile, and unable to turn into a blob of jelly on Land. Personal/Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral Name: TusoTeuthis, Giga-Squid, Kraken, Creature Aquatic Age: Examination Further shows it is around over A Million Years Old, it has been preserved in Ice. Gender: Likely Male, Usually Referred to as a Female Classification: Ancient Colossal Squid Threat Level: Neutral Containment Level: Regularly Guarded (Previously), Not Contained Hobbies: Attacking Sperm Whales, Inking, Kill sharks, Status: Alive Themes: The Grinder Notes: When at Deep Sea, it’s body Vibrates Glowing Bright-Blue Photophores as a way of attracting prey, or act as intimidation. However the downside is that it pinpoints Ito location. Combat Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C, Potentially High 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Adaptation (Seen when entering Land it Immediately adapted to the survival and breathing on land, and returned to its natural oceanic adaptation), Regeneration (Low up to Low-Mid, Takes a few moments for it to regenerate its tentacles if any are lost), Immortality (2, 3, and 4) Water Manipulation (Can create currents to boosts its travel Speed, and create Whirlpools or Waves that scale up to at-least 10 meters), Possible Flight Type 1 (Was once seen to be capable of leaping out of the water in great distances in height, about 40 meters at max), Night-Vision (Often Used At Night for better vision), Telescopic-Vision (Due to the fact that it’s Eye is technically the size or slightly bigger than a Truck Wheel), Plant Manipulation (If Seaweed, Seagrams, Kelp and coral Counts. It can sprout underwater plant life including new homes for fish, This is its good side), Statistics Amplification (Seen During it’s final Battle Against The Grey Devil, It boosts its speed, strength, power and some of its abilities), Possible Teleportation (It appeared out of nowhere even when there was nothing beneath the American Research Boat), Resistance (1, 3, 4, and 5), Heat Manipulation (Uses this On it’s own body to escape from being frozen in ice, keep its temperature normal when entering freezing water, etc...), Resurrection (When technically died it’s body can absorb any natural resources to charge its stamina, life and energy up again until it’s back and ready to continue on, this usually takes weeks, but speeds up greatly when absorbing nearby Radiation]], Radiation Manipulation (Not only can it use this for a Resurrection speed up, but can use radiation to charge up its energy), Energy Manipulation (Via radiation absorption it can charge up energy within its body, and when the time is right it releases the energy in an explosion similar to a supernova but not as powerful, it can knock-back enemies or even potentially damage them) Attack Potency: 9-A to 8-C (It is capable of destroying common seaside buildings, which was seen when it collapsed a Single-Building Market with ease when it was on land), potentially High 8-C (Can be able to collapse a mall when using enough force) Speed: Peak Human+ Terrestrial Travel Speed, Subsonic to Subsonic+ Aquatic Travel Speed, Superhuman Attack Speed, Subsonic Combat And Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 50 to Class 100 (Lifted Up a Small Yacht full of people and full storage units) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can destroy or collapse a Common Seaside building with ease), potentially Large Building Class (Surely can destroy a large building such as a mall as it was able to hit through most of the building walls and nearly collapse it) Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level (Survived an X-48 explosion whilst Fighting Grey Devil, even after all of the damage the Grey Devil has done to it) Range: over Several Meters Via Tentacles, nearly Tens Of Meters Via Energy Burst Stamina: God-Like (Rarely Sleeps, All it needs Is to adsorb natural energy or regeneration once a week.) Intelligence: Below Average (Intelligence slightly more than an Octopus, Sometimes Curious about new objects even dabbled a while on an Electrical Radio Tower when on land) Standard Equipment: Hooked Tentacles, Otherwise None Notable Weakness: None Notable Notable Attack’s/Techniques: * Hooked Tentacles - Technically Body Weapons, as it has hooks that can retract from its suckers on its tentacles, retracted when swimming normally, Released when Eating, Fighting or as an intimidation. * Camoflauge - Its camoflouge ability is greater than a normal squid or octopus, it can potentially make it virtually invisible. * Unnatural Whirlpool - by unknown Ways, it can create whirlpools as a distraction, Advantage and An Attack. * Energy Burst - When concentrated enough radiation for powerful energy, it can Release a shockwave Of energy enough to Knock opponents far back or even damage them. Note: this causes electrical devices to malfunction and potentially Shut off when those are in its wake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * The TusoTeuthis and The Grey Devil Had a LONG History * Inspired by a Tameable creature from Ark: Survival Evolved, Even named after it. Category:SuperNatural Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users